


Gallijaw's original titans

by Gallijaw



Series: The Incarnate Universe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: A collection of titans that I've invented from my twisted imagination.Most of theses titans are more appropriate for the fantasy genre, being more mystical than scientific.
Series: The Incarnate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that I should explain pseudo-transformation and why the abilities change: it's a known fact that canonically, titan shifters are capable of partial transformation, during lost girls, Annie formed just the arm of the female titan, and during the battle of libero, Reiner formed the hand of his titan around himself. Pseudo-transformation is an advanced and more refined version of this ability possessed by 7 out of 15 "incarnate" titans. The reason for the difference in abilities in the case of the butterfly is due to the fact that there isn't any titan skin to be energized, the energy that would be used for this power is redirected into the inducement of plant growth, thus enhancing this ability.

The Butterfly.

Seven metres tall.  
Possesses wings on its back reminiscent of madama butterfly which grant it the ability to float to the ground and jump extremely high.  
The butterfly also possesses the ability to generate shockwaves through the ground that can tear it apart.  
It's presence induces plant growth.  
It is also capable of emitting energised bullets of titan flesh as a weapon.

The pseudo-transformation allows the user to manifest the Butterfly's wings, as well as the ability to emit earth shockwaves and gaining the ability to actively influence and manipulate the growth of plants. When utilising this power, the users eyes glow purple, and their hair turns purple & blond.

The Butterfly is currently in the possession of Historia Reiss.


	2. The Spider

The spider titan is a ten meter tall titan   
It has four spider legs emerging from its lower back, and is capable of splitting its lower jaw.  
Its abilities include being able to climb on surfaces like a real spider.  
It also has the ability to produce webbing and tunnel under the ground.  
The spider can also produce bio-electricity as a weapon.

The pseudo-transformation grants the user use of the four spider legs, the ability to produce webbing, albeit from their hands.  
They also inherit the ability to climb on surfaces, and produce bio-electricity.  
the user also acquires the ability to produce toxins from their claws.  
When using this power, the eyes glow red, and the hair shifts to red & blond.

Eren Yeager currently possesses this power, having devoured the previous holder.


	3. The Wolf

Seven meters tall.  
The wolf titan possesses a canine-like jaw like the cart titan, albeit without lips.  
It also possesses a canine tail, and white fur on its back, forearms, and lower legs.  
It has sharp teeth and claws.  
Its abilities include being able to emit a sonic howl, as well as its enhanced strength, speed and endurance.  
It is also capable of of hardening and shooting its fur like needles.

Its pseudo-form inherits the tail and claws, gaining canine ears. Unlike with many other incarnate-class titans, it loses an ability without gaining one, in this case, the sonic howl.  
When using this power, the user's eyes and hair glow white.

The wolf titan is no longer active.


	4. The Feline

Five meters tall.  
The cat possesses sharp teeth and claws.  
As the name suggests, it has cat ears and a tail.  
Its abilities include its incredible mobility, reflexes, and senses.  
It is also noted for its hardening ability; it can selectively harden its skin, as well as manifesting blades all over its body.

Its pseudo-transformation inherits the claws, ears, and tail.  
They also have boosted reflexes and senses.  
They retain the selective hardening power, while also gaining the power of hypnosis.  
When using this power, the user’s eyes glow yellow, and their hair turns blond & white.

This power is currently held by Eren Yeager, after he devoured the previous holder.


	5. The Chameleon

Ten meters tall.  
The chameleon possesses elongated fingers and toes, as well as a long, curled tail.  
Its abilities include being able to climb on surfaces and an extremely long, prehensile tongue that it can use as a weapon.  
It can render itself temporarily invisible by bouncing light off its skin, though it can only remain invisible for up to a minute at a time.

Its pseudo-form possesses the tail, as well as its ability to climb on surfaces.  
It also inherits the ability to render itself invisible.  
They also gain the ability to produce acid in various ways; it can produce globs of acid from its hands, or release acid in liquid or gas form from their mouth.  
When using this power, the user's eyes glow green, and their hair turns green & purple.

The chameleon is no longer active.


	6. The Bird

Five meters tall.

Unlike most incarnate class titans, the bird appears almost identical to the normal nine titans, and contrary to what the name may suggest, it is not capable of flight.   
The features that identify it as an incarnate type titan are its feathered wrists and ankles, as well as two relatively small wings on its back.

Its abilities include its extraordinary speed, agility, senses, and reflexes.  
Its special power allows it to shoot its feathers, which are razor sharp.  
Its pseudo-form is also quite unique, as it only manifests the feathers of the titan at varying lengths to be used as weapons.

This power is held by Marcel Galliard.


	7. The Seabird

Five meters tall.

The seabird titan is the most powerful of all the incarnate titans.  
It possesses an elongated face like the cart titan, albeit with sharp teeth, and large feathered wings in place of arms.  
It also has a five-tipped fish fin as a tail, as well as fins on the back of its lower legs.

It is capable of super heating the steam it produces, allowing it to shoot fireballs and breath fire, and its fins act as a cooling system, allowing it to cool the steam into mist.  
It is also capable of generating powerful air currents by vibrating its wings.  
Uniquely, it is capable of partially transforming; its full pseudo-form inherits the wings and has a fish tail in place of legs, but it is capable of manifesting either the wings, the tail, or both.  
It can vibrate its wings to generate powerful blasts of wind, as well as projecting soundwaves that it uses to put people to sleep or emit blasts of sound to burst the enemy’s eardrums. Its tail acts as a cooling system greater than that of its titan form, allowing it to generate ice; freezing things through frosty wind, or generating spires of ice, or even shooting ice shards as a weapon.  
When utilizing this power, the user’s eyes turn ice blue, while their hair shifts to a mix of sea green and ocean blue.

This power is held by Eren Yeager.


	8. Other Incarnate Class Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter details the remaining 8 Incarnate Titans.  
> They have less abilities than the other 7 and don't possess their partial transformation ability.  
> As such, I'm just putting all of them in one chapter.

The Lobster:  
The lobster is a 9 metre crustaceous titan with features similar to a lobster; it has a lobster tail and antennae, and is covered in thick armour.  
It has serrated claws that can slice through almost anything.

The Jackal:  
The jackal is a 3 metre tall canine titan; it has canine ears, a short tail and is covered in dark brown and black fur.  
It is swift and strong for its size, and fights using it's sharp teeth and claws.

The Jellyfish:  
The jellyfish is a 7 metre tall cnidarian titan with features reminiscent of a jellyfish; it has webbed hands and feet, with fins on its arms and legs and pink hair that looks like the tentacles of a jellyfish.  
It is fast underwater, and is capable of producing electricity that it uses to electrocute enemies.

The Rhino:  
A 5 metre tall rhinocerotine titan with a top-heavy, armoured body featuring a semi-elongated face and a pair of rhinocerical horns.  
It possesses immense strength and durability.

The Wasp:  
The wasp is a waspy 3 metre titan with insectoid mandibles, two pairs of wasp wings and a stinger.  
It's not very strong, instead, it flies above battlefields, showering them with scale dust from its wings. The wasp can spark it's wings, causing the scale dust to explode.

The Bull:  
The bull is a bovine titan around 7 metres tall.  
It has a long face adorned with two large curved horns, and it's toes are fused together, resembling hooves.  
It has the ability to create weapons out of hardened titan flesh, not unlike the Warhammer Titan, though the bull lacks the ability to create flexible constructs.

The Bear:  
The bear is a 4 metre tall ursine titan, with sharp teeth and claws, and a fur covered back.  
It's hands and feet are enlarged, possessing incredible crushing power.

The Gorilla:  
The gorilla is a 3 metre tall gorillian titan with fur covered arms and legs, and even thicker fur on its back.  
It is capable of releasing powerful shockwaves by clapping it's hand together.


	9. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this probably should've been the first chapter 😅

It's unknown exactly where the incarnate titans originated, but it is believed to have something to do with the beast titan.

A unique aspect to these titans, is that the power bonds to the inheritors blood.  
This means that, while the power can be passed on in the normal way, should the inheritor die without passing on their titan, then only children born from their bloodline could be born with the power.  
As a result, should an inheritor not have any blood relatives when they die, the incarnate titan will be lost forever.

Incarnate titans in general do not heal as quickly as the normal titan shifters, due to more of their power being directed to other abilities.  
Likewise, they are far more susceptible to being absorbed by their titan and losing their humanity.


End file.
